Fiona's Adventure
by JustChillin12345
Summary: Fiona wakes up in a strange castle, with no recollection of where she was or what had hapopened, to find a monster named debilittas chasing her. I don't know if Chap. 2 is as good as Chap. 1 but please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

When Fiona awoke she was in a strange place, perhaps a cage surrounded by an awful aroma. She had been striped of her clothes and was wearing nothing but a bare sheet. She noticed the lock to her imprisonment was unlocked. She quickly took this opportunity to remove the lock and get out of it as fast as she could. She didn't feel like exploring. She wanted out now. She quickly went up the stairs and out into what seemed like a courtyard. She didn't recognize where she was but it was huge. It looked as big as a castle, heck it was a castle! She looked around the massive courtyard and managed to find nothing but a few jars she couldn't open. She tried all the doors and finally found one that was unlocked. She opened the door slowly not knowing what was behind it. She felt a sigh of relief as she noticed the room was empty. It was a bedroom. There was nothing modern in the room but a big clock and a Television. She walked up to the television ,not interested in what time it was who knew if it was even a relevant time to her, and prayed that it would work. Sadly all she got was static. She searched the rest of the room but found nothing and exited through the back door which was luckily opened. She decided to skip going down the stairs and instead opened the door to her left. She walked down the partially opened balcony and found blood on one of the pillars. Fiona hated blood, she couldn't even watch those crime scene shows. She quickly got away from there and heard something around the corner. Skipping the rooms to her right she decided to she what was there hoping there would be somebody else. Instead what she saw was a overly large man holding a doll. Fascinated by the picture in front of her she kept on staring. Until the hulking man turned her way quickly dropping the doll and yelling dolly in her direction. She soon understood his intentions and ran as fast as she could. She ran all the way to the bedroom she found before. She heard the man quickly gaining on her. She couldn't run forever. She was already too tired. She saw the bed and an idea struck her. She ran towards the bed, got down, and quickly shimmied under. Almost the same time she got completely under, the man entered the room. He wasn't so much of a man as a monster. The kind she used to have nightmares about as a kid. She intently watched the monster search the room for obvious reasons. After a while he got frustrated and walked out the door. Fiona stayed under a while until she was sure the coast was clear. When she got back out she began to cry. Where was she? Where were her parents? Why was she here? During her emotional breakdown she heard something in the courtyard. Not like the monster but more like a wolf or… a dog! She quickly went out to the courtyard and saw a poor dog tied to a tree with some wire. When she got to the bottom of the steps she saw it was a white German Shepard. She went over to the tree and untied the dog. Fiona told the dog to go and be free. The dog hesitated but eventually ran off. Fiona was once again alone. As she walked back up to the room alone she saw something on the ground. As she picked it up it shined. It was a collar with the name Hewie on the ID tag. She decided to keep it just in case. As she entered the room she could tell something was wrong. She walked up towards the bed and suddenly something jumped out from the open doorway. It was the monster. It had her cornered. She had nothing to do but wait for her death. Suddenly she saw something else enter the room. It was the dog. Suddenly it hit her. Perhaps the collar belonged to the dog. She screamed out his name and the dog quickly jumped on the monsters back. Trying to hurt it by any means possible. After what seemed like a lifetime, the monster flung Hewie off its back and limped away in pain. Fiona quickly praised Hewie for his good deed and hugged him for a long period of time. An instant bond was formed. Fiona knew that the events ahead could be hard but she knew that if she held on to hope and with her new friend Hewie, they could accomplish anything.


	2. Chapter 2

After the monster left Fiona knew she shouldn't stay in one place too long. She quickly got back to exploring. If she and Hewie wanted to get out of this castle they wouldn't be able to rest for a minute.

She was hesitant to head back down the hallway with the partial balcony again but she didn't want to go downstairs either. Luckily once she rounded the corner she noticed Debilittas was nowhere to be found. There was a door on the left that had a desk in front of it and another down the hall. She decided to head down the hall not wanting to strain herself just yet.

The room was a mess. From what she could tell a chandelier fell from the ceiling and shattered all over the floor. In the corner was a strange looking typewriter? No the loading slot was too big to be a typewriter. From what she could tell there was about ten things loaded. She didn't want to waste any just in case she depended on it later.

She walked back to the room with the desk in front of it, pushed it out of the way, and finally entered. There was a troll statue and some kind of puzzle by what she could tell. There was a paper that gave her the clues she needed and it turned out she did depend on the typewriter. After making what turned out to be three metal plates with different elements on each (she was good in science which obviously came in handy at a time like this). She inserted the plates into the slots on the troll's stomach and it moved out of the way and she was free to enter.

The door lead out to a balcony overlooking a courtyard with a well. There was a ladder but no place for Hewie. She decided to climb down and see if there was another way down when she noticed a shiny object on a ledge. She decided to test Hewie and called his name while pointing to the object. The dog was hesitant at first but eventually jumped on to the ledge and down to the ground with Fiona. She was so happy and quickly praised him. She would probably need this item it was a key.

There was a strange glowing blue ball that started to float towards her out of nowhere. She quickly unlocked the only door on their level with the newly obtained key and shut the door behind her not wanting to let the ghostly figure enter. Fiona realized later if it was a ghost it would be able to go through doors anyways but luckily the blue glowing ball thing wasn't a ghost.

She found another clock but didn't care too much about the time with all that's been happening. There was a door to her right but it was locked so she decided to enter the next door down the hallway which she heard music coming from.

As she walked through the door she looked up and noticed how huge it was. It appeared to be a library with a balcony near the top (where she assumed was a piano since she heard music) She looked forward and saw a strange figure under a sheet. Her imagination went wild with what horrible things could be under the sheet. It was in the shape of a human. For her own sake she decided to leave it alone for now.

After a while of searching she saw a key on the table and quickly ran to it. As she was picking it up a piano stopped playing. It startled Fiona since she assumed it was an automatic piano or a recording. She heard a voice from above her on the balcony. He said he brought her here because he needed her. "Needs me for what?" Fiona thought. He then told her to pull back the sheet. She was hesitant but eventually pulled them back in a swift manner.

She jumped back in horror. "What the hell is that?" she thought. It almost looked like a mummified woman, but not just any woman, a pregnant woman. The man above her began to laugh and assured her that they would meet again.


End file.
